


Something About Blood Pusher Beats

by AHumanoidBagOfChips



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cardiophilia, Cuddling, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Troll Biology (Homestuck), Troll Culture (Homestuck), Troll Romance (Homestuck), pale gamkar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanoidBagOfChips/pseuds/AHumanoidBagOfChips
Summary: It's times like this when you wonder how a troll with all that pent up rage and killer instinct can be so gentle and caring. Gamzee Makara is an enigma for sure.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Something About Blood Pusher Beats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote for my girlfriend

"Your pusher's all and gettin' it's wicked dance on, pale-bro",

This was a mistake, an astronomical fucking mistake, a horrible vomit-inducing laughable mistake. 

"Sacred motherfuckin' beats sung straight from the squawk gaper of the messiahs. Your pump biscuit is chantin' the most blessed of bitchtits wicked fuckin' sounds straight to my hear ducts.",

Yup. Huge mistake. It's a good thing the empire doesn't exist anymore because fuck all if you aren't as red as a plump human tomato fruit right now! Every word out of your idiot moirails mouth only succeeds in making your blood pusher push faster and your breaths come in shorter. Adrenaline fueled by your own ridiculous embarrassment.

"Would you stop that?! It's really not all that special Gamzee, it's just blood moving.", That's a lie. A lousy one too. Otherwise why would you have been so eager to let him listen to it when he asked? There's just something about this... about having someone this close.. Being so close to your moirail that you can see his head bob up and down to the rhythm of your beating pump, and also somewhat the fact that _he_ asked _you_ if this was an okay thing to do.

"Nah, I can tell you like this too, brother. Can't hide that shit from me.", 

He opens his eyes just the slightest bit and snakes an arm around your side in a search for your hand, smiling wide with that dopey grin of his, one accentuated by his makeup. His fingers catch yours and he twists them together. "Just get your motherfuckin' calm on..",

He's got your digits in a tight, comforting grip. "How can I do that when you're- _hhhaa!_ ", You were so focused on your own self-consciousness that you didn't even notice his other arm making its way up to your horns. "mm-!", His soft touch makes the nerves melt away. It's times like this when you wonder how a troll with all that pent up rage and killer instinct can be so gentle and caring. Gamzee Makara is an enigma for sure.

"Shooooosh motherfucker, shoosh..", 

You can feel your thump tortoise slowing by the second as your gander bulbs flutter shut and your blush increases. "hnnn- _p u r r r r r r r r r ~_ ",

"Fuck yeah. Quiet peaceful diamond.. Only I get to view on this miracle.. My sweet pale love...",

Him and his stupid miracles! You have to admit though, no matter how much platonic hate runs through your veins for Gamzee's clown ass, you also couldn't be more pale for him. If this makes him happy then it makes you happy too, and it's not like you have the strength to push him away when he's got his fingers twisting around your horn like he's trying to see how fast he can turn you into jelly. And also this is kind of nice.. You make a mental note to thank him later for it because you're think pan is betraying you and drawing you into what will inevitably be a daymare. You know you shouldn't be breaking your own no sleeping rule but.. Gamzee is right there and you're sure he'll still be there if things turn bad.

So you let yourself succumb to the darkness, absentmindedly cradling his head closer to your chest, making sure he can still hear your blood pumper as you drift off because somehow it makes you feel just a little bit safer.


End file.
